dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is a game that happens in Earth-6109. Characters Playable characters Note: Some characters are only playable in specific versions. *Black Panther *Black Widow (PSP only) *Blade *Captain America *Captain Marvel (PSP only) *Colossus *Cyclops (Xbox 360 only) *Daredevil *Deadpool *Dr. Doom (Xbox 360 only) *Doctor Strange *Elektra *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye (PSP and Xbox 360 only) *Hulk (Xbox 360 only) *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Man *Jean Grey (GBA only) *Luke Cage *Magneto (Xbox 360 only) *Mr. Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Moon Knight *Namor (GBA only) *Nick Fury *Nightcrawler (Xbox 360 only) *Ronin (PSP only) *Sabretooth (Xbox 360 only) *Silver Surfer *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Storm *Thing *Thor *Venom (Xbox 360 only) *The Vision (GBA only) *Wolverine NPCs *Ancient One *Black Bolt *Clea *Corsair *Crystal *Dum Dum Dugan *Edwin Jarvis *Gorgon *Hank Pym *Hermod *Karma (Mentioned) *Karnak *Lady Sif *Lilandra *Lockjaw *Medusa *Namorita *Odin *Professor X *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate) *Skrull Empress *Triton *Tyr *Valkyrie *Viking Warrior *Watcher (Uatu) *Weasel (Jack Hammer) *Wong *Wyatt Wingfoot Villains Enemies Helicarrier *Ultron Warrior *Ultron Striker *Doom Bot Omega Base *AIM Trooper *Super Soldier *AIM Reaver Atlantis *Atlantean Defender *Atlantean Champion *Atlantean Armored Team Bonus My Team |- |Team Synergy||Passive||Boosts your team's max Energy. | |- |Team Force||Passive||Increases all damage done by your team. | |- |Team Focus||Passive||Increases XP gained. | |- |Team Tactics||Passive||Increases the rate at which you can gain momentum | |- |Team Bench||Passive||Increases the roster slots. | |} Most Valuable Hero *Punisher *Champion *Wrestler *Style *Assassin *Demolition *Greed *Healing *Combos *Glass Jaw Locations Act 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Stark Tower Stark Industries Omega Base The S.H.I.E.L.D. Omega Base is a huge mobile research facility that is several stories tall. It is used to field test some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most highly classified experiments. Some of those include the Super Soldier Serum and a Gamma Bomb. An A.I.M. helicopter is flying outside. Atlantis In the Temple of Negrete, the heroes take Walek Seaweed, Eye of Negrete, and Trident Tip. Valley of Spirits A valley in mainland China that had long been deserted. This is where Mandarin discovered the wreckage of an ancient alien starship built by the Axonn-Karr; dragon-like creatures from the planet Maklu-4. He also discovered the Makluan power rings. "Mandarin's Palace", "Mandarin's Lair". *Ancient's Hall *Celestial Hall Act 2 Dr. Strange's House: Sanctum Sanctorum "Dr. Strange's Brownstone". Murderworld *Fair Grounds *Big Top *Pinball *Fun House Mephisto's Realm *Mephisto's Realm *Inferno *Sepulcher Act 3 Valhalla Bifrost Bridge Asgard Asgard: World of the Aesir Niffleheim Act 4 Attilan *Royal Library *Royal Court Shi'ar starship "Shiar Ship", "Shi'ar Warship". *Fighter Bay *Hyperdrive (Shi'ar Power Core) *Outer Hull *Observation Deck *Science Section Skrull Homeworld *Sky Towers *Aeronautics *Cityscape *Heights of Progress Act 5 Stark Tower "Doomified Stark Industries", "DoomStark". Castle Doom "Doom's Castle", "Castle von Doom". *Castle Doom *Doom's Lab *Doom's Throne Items *Red Orbs - Restores Health *Blue Orbs - Restores Energy *S.H.I.E.L.D. Credit - Monetary unit Gear Excluding equipped items (1 per character), the team can carry 20 items. Cut Cut content shown in the game's gallery. Characters: *Electro Locations: *Normandy *FF Space Station *Kree Ship *Baxter Building See also *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:PC games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 games